Out Of The Shadows
by HamClover
Summary: This is the story of Boss's sad childhood. His father is a drunk, his mother's a depressed lunatic, his sister is helpless, but yet, there's someone who helps him through it all. All chapters up! It's a hit! Thanks to all who reveiwed this fic! ^__^
1. September 20th

Out Of The Shadows  
  
By: The little Hamtaro fan who could- HamClover!!  
  
July 5th, 2003  
  
Hey there! It's HamClover! Everyone have a good 4th of July? I did! Before it got dark (at my house) I looked into the clouds and saw a cloud shaped like a hamster's head! And all around it were fireworks. It was so cool! Despite me having no (or very little) sleep for the past few days, I do have some good news! I will probably be able to have my own website! It'll obviously be about Hamtaro and it'll have ALL my fan fics on it! On the bad side, the HTML code is SOOOO(x5) hard! I'm learning it, but it'll take a while. Enjoy! ^__^  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
Chapter 1- September 20th  
  
"Boss. Excuse me. But you look upset. Are you sad?" Bijou asked Boss, noticing him slumping in his chair depressingly. Boss blushed slightly and shook his head. "No, I'm fine Bijou. Thank you." He responded. "Okay. But do tell me if anything is wrong." Boss's face goes red. "O, okay," He turned around and sighed. It was September 20th, one day before his birthday. No one except for Boss himself knew why he hated that day. The reason was hidden in his past. I just want this stupid day over with! Boss thought to himself. He grumbled and rose out of his chair, scanning the Clubhouse. "Hiya Boss!" Someone shouts. Boss glances over to the door and sees Hamtaro waving. He grinned. "Hamha!" Boss said as Hamtaro trotted up to him. "Hey I was just talking to Bijou. She said you were looking upset. What's wrong?" Boss turned around. "None of your beeswax!" Hamtaro walks in front of Boss. "Aw c'mon! Y'know, Laura said it's good to let your feelings out! She says it makes you feel better." Boss's face softens. "Can you make a promise?" He asked. "Of course! That's what's friends do!" Hamtaro enthusiastically responded. Boss gestured for Hamtaro to go in his room. After they go in, Boss shuts the door. "Why do you have to tell me in here?" Hamtaro asked, looking around in Boss's room. "Cause, no one should hear this, especially Bijou." "Why?" "You'll find out if you stop asking me questions and let me tell you." "Oh, sorry," Boss snorts. "No need to apologize! Just don't tell anyone!" Hamtaro shrugged. "Okay, I wont tell, but who knows, maybe Hitoshi is hiding in here!" "Why would she be hiding in here?" Boss asked. Hamtaro 'kushed'. "I dunno. How would I know!" Boss walked over to one side of his room and kicked an obvious lump under his rug. *Kick* "Hey! Ouchichi! Okay! You found me!" Someone shouted as they crawled out from under the rug. "Hitoshi what the heck are you doing?!" Boss shouted. Hitoshi shrugged. "Um, playing hide and seek." Hitoshi responded. "Well could you get out?" "Okie Dokie artichoke!" Hitoshi trotted out of the room, leaving Hamtaro and Boss dumbfounded by Hitoshi's insanity.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
That was only the first chapter! It gets better! In the next chapter, Boss begins telling Hamtaro about his past and why he hates September 20th so much! Stay tuned! Oh, and please send a review! Sayonara! :D  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ HamClover ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	2. Beer Bottle

Out Of The Shadows  
  
By yours truly! *HamClover*  
  
July 6th, 2003  
  
Hamha! HamClover here! What's ^? Me? Well nothing much up with me. I just bought 2 Ranma ½ graphic novels, um, that's pretty much it! Well here is chapter 2 of Out Of The Shadows. It's more interesting that the 1st chapter and you'll meet Boss's messed up family!! *looks at Kraft Parmesan Cheese container* Um, Boun Appetito! (Translation- Enjoy!) ^__^  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Chapter 2- Beer Bottle  
  
"You really want to hear this?" Boss asked Hamtaro. Hamtaro nodded. "Duh! That's why I'm here. Trust me. Laura said it makes you feel better to let out your feelings and she's rarely wrong!" "You said that already." "Oopsie." Boss takes a deep breathe. "Okay, well, um, it was when I was a baby."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Boss's Flashback, a few years ago: ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chibi Boss ran up to his mother, whose name was Melody. Melody was a small field hamster with a light brown color all over her body. She had an oddly shaped white spot on her forehead, which sort of, when looked at upside down, looked like a musical note. Chibi Boss (Just because I'm lazy, I wont call Boss chibi anymore, but you get the drift! ^^) had noticed that for the past few days, his whole family was acting strange. Melody rarely talked and always looked upset. Bandit, Boss's father, got furious very easily and would often take out his anger on Melody or someone else. Iris, Boss's older sister, avoided Bandit as much as she could and often became Melody's shadow. "Mom." Boss whined. Melody looked up from the bush from which she was picking acorns. "What is it," Melody murmured. "Where's Dad? I saw him yell and then he left?" Melody sighed. "I don't know," She returned to picking acorns. Iris, with her black spots all over, hung near Melody. She turned to Boss. "Don't worry about Dad." She whispered, as if making sure Bandit wasn't watching. "I don't care about that drunk bastard anymore!" Iris wiped a tear from her eye and returned to picking acorns. Boss cocked his head to a side and asked, "Heke?" No one answered. Boss sighed. "I'm going home, okay?" No answer. "Where there are broken pumpkin seed beer bottle everywhere!" (Note: Even though it's sort of an inside joke, pumpkin seeds will be the hamster equivalent to alcohol in this story. From now on it will be just called beer!) No answer. "I'm going ALONE! All the way home alone! Where cats and cars and humans are!" Silence. "Okay. *sniff* c-ya." Boss began to sulk back home. (Boss's childhood home was the Clubhouse. At that time, it was even messier with broken beer bottles and other crap all over.) When Boss got home, his eyes were full of tears. Everything had changed so suddenly, and he didn't know why. Why was Bandit so mean? Why was Melody so depressed? Why was Iris so timid? So many questions, so little answers. Boss made his way over the broken beer bottles to the big comfy brown chair. (That's the chair Boss always sits in at the Clubhouse) He crawled up into the chair and buried his muzzle in the chair's arm. Boss, at that time, didn't know what 'drunk' meant. He at first thought Bandit was sick, but he soon felt it was something worse. My birthday is in a few days. Boss thought to himself. And with the way everyone is acting, they'll prolly forget about it! Boss sobbed for about 5 minutes until a large field hamster burst through the door. It was Bandit. He looked very much like Boss, except for the fact that he had a dark patch running across his eyes like a Raccoon, hence the name Bandit. He clung onto the side of the door, holding a beer bottle. "WHERE'S YOUR MOTHER!?" Bandit shouted. Boss cowered in his chair. "I, um, I, I," He stuttered. "SPEAK UP BOY!" "Um, um, I, I, Um," "SHUT UP! DAMN IT! " Bandit stomped over to Boss, holding the empty bottle as if it where a deadly weapon. "YOU'RE WORTHLESS!" Bandit was just about to hit Boss with the bottle when they were interrupted by Melody. "Bandit!" She screamed. She rushed up and blocked Boss from Bandit. "Stop! Please, stop!" Melody begged. Bandit put down the bottle. "Why should I? I was giving the brat a spanking." "Well that's no way to discipline a child!" "IT'S MY WAY!" Seeing his chance, Boss snuck over to Iris, who was peeking through the door. As Melody and Bandit quarreled, Boss looked up at Iris with teary eyes. "Iris," Boss asked. Iris looked down. "What is it?" She asked. "What's wrong? I'm scared. I want things back to normal." Boss whined. Iris's eyes filled with tears. She knelt down and hugged her younger brother. "So do I Boss, I miss the old days too."  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Oh, if you thought that was sad, wait till later in the story! Chapter 3 coming soon!  
  
Tootles,  
  
HamClover @__@  
  
**********Disclaimer- I don't own Hamtaro or it's characters, except for Mable, Celeste, Hitoshi, Karu, Sabra, Tiko, Midge, Melody, Bandit, Lexie, and Iris! ;)  
*Oh and the humans count too! (Kari, Naomi, Sean, April, Ethel, Skylar, and Brittany, oh and of course their parents!)************* 


	3. Boss Picks A Fight

Out Of The Shadows  
  
By: Um, well, you know by now! ^_^  
  
July 6th, 2003  
  
I was really bored today so I decided to write chapter 3 the same day I wrote chapter 2. The only thing that happened since I wrote the last chapter is that I cooked my sister and I some burnt grilled cheese on our George Foreman grill! This chapter will kind of fill in some gaps on some things that may have confused you on the show (And in my fic Ham-Napped!)  
  
################################################################  
  
Chapter 3- Boss picks a fight  
  
Hamtaro blinked. "Oh my gosh, is that true!? I never new that!" He exclaimed. Boss sighed. "Yes, it only gets worse,"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Boss's flashback, same time as last chapter ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was the next day. Boss was awakened by the streaming rays of light shining on his face. Boss rose and looked around him. "Where am I?" He asked, realizing he wasn't at home. (Or you could call it the Clubhouse.) There were trees all over. Boss looked to his left and saw Iris fiddling with a leaf. She was obviously nervous. "I, Iris?" Boss asked. Iris looked up, she had a fresh scar on her face. Boss gasped. "What's wong?" Boss asked. Iris sighed. "Bandit, he, he, got mad, very mad." Boss became startled and tried to stand up. Suddenly, he felt a stinging pain on his ear, his right one. "Ouchichi! My ear!" Boss whined. Iris scrambled to her feet and checked Boss's ear. "Where's Melody?" Boss asked. After bandaging Boss's ear up, Iris looked around. "I don't know." Boss felt his ear. "Will my ear be okay?" "I hope. But it'll probably leave a bad notch though." Iris gets up and returns to fiddling nervously with the leaf. "You know, you use to have an older brother," She said. "What? I never knew that. What's his name?" "Don't know," Just then, Melody walks up to Iris and Boss, holding a paw-full of sunflower seeds. She looked like she was up all night and also had many scratches. She managed to smile after noticing her kids were awake. "Here's some breakfast." Melody sighed. "Mom, why we here instead of home?" Boss asked. "Your father had one of those fits again. He kicked us out, but he'll come looking for us soon," Boss hobbled to his feet. "I'm going to go play, okay?" "Okay, just be home before dark." Before Boss could answer, he ran out of Melody's sight, to the riverfront where all the young field hamsters met. When he got there, a little orange hamster ran up. "Hiya Boss!" She greeted. "Hello Lexie!" Boss said. He notices a brown gerbil wearing an over-sized baseball cap in the middle of a group. "Hey Lexie, who's the new guy in the cap?" Boss asked. "Oh him, that's some gerbil name Karu. He's new here." Lexie responded. Boss walked up to the group where Karu and some other kids were. (Karu, if you have no clue who he is, is a good for nothing field gerbil who causes quite a ruckus at the Clubhouse. If you want to learn more about him, read Sitting In A Tree and Ham-Napped!) "Um, hello," Boss said to Karu. Karu stopped talking to the others and stared at Boss. "What?" He asked. "You're new here, right?" "Yea," "Well, I'm sayin' hi," "Oookaaay." "Is there a problem with me saying hi?" Boss asked. Karu suddenly burst into laughter, so did the other hams surrounding him. "What?" Boss asked. He began to blush from embarrassment. Lexie stomped up. "Karu! Stop you jerk!" She shouted. "Why should I? I mean, it's just so funny with his bandage on his ear!" Karu sneered. Boss got red with anger. He began to lunge at Karu. "WHY YOU SON OF A-" Lexie grabbed Boss in the knick of time. Karu kept on laughing. "Boss!" Lexie whispered, after taking him a few feet away from Karu's clique. "What?" Boss asked. "Who the hell do you think you are?" Lexie asked. Boss blinked. "Karu's the toughest rodent on the block! Just before you came, he creamed Butch! And we thought Butch was tough!" "Gee, I didn't know, but he doesn't know what I've been through!" "I know. He shouldn't jump to conclusions like that, but what did happen to you? It looks like you lost a fight to a lawn mower!" "It was Bandit, he drank too much I think," "Boss you and your family really needs to get away from him." Boss and Lexie glance over to Karu and his gang, they're laughing and pointing. Before Lexie can do anything, Boss stomps over to Karu and land a punch on his muzzle. Karu stumbles back some, wipes his bloody nose, and charged at Boss. "Why you little!" He shouted, missing Boss by and inch. After Karu misses a punch, Boss lands a kick right where it counts. Karu falls to the ground swearing. Lexie runs up. "Ohmygosh! I think you beat him!" She shouted. After Lexie said that, Karu rose to his feet. "You just pissed me off!" Karu shouted. He suddenly punches Boss in the eye. Boss stumbled back. "Boss are you okay?" Lexie asked. "Yea, I'm fine, but Karu wont be!" Before Karu can react, Boss grabs Karu's left ear and bites it, hard. "OUCH!" Karu screamed. Karu was scrambling all around but Boss wouldn't let go. Everyone was shouting in excitement. Finally, Boss let go of Karu's ear, taking a chunk of it with him. "There," Boss said, "We're even." Karu lay on the ground, rubbing his injured ear. He gets up, despite his injuries. "You bastard! You wont see the last of me! I'll be back!" He shouted. With that, Karu hobbles away, leaving Boss victorious. Lexie ran up to Boss. "You won!" She shouted. "Yea." Boss murmured, rubbing his black eye. "Do you know what that means!?" Lexie screamed. "No.." "That means you rule the park! You're the toughest ham around!" Boss smiled. But his smile suddenly faded as he thought of Bandit. "Not exactly,"  
  
################################################################  
  
Ouch, I'd hate to be Karu right there! Chapter 4 will be up ASAP! Please send a review, okay? ^__^  
Adios!  
  
~*HamClover*~! 


	4. Karu's A Pervert and Iris's a Guardian

Out Of The Shadows  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
By: Guess who??? ^__^  
  
July 8th, 2003  
  
Okay, so I didn't get the chapters up ASAP. I couldn't get on yesterday. (Was busy reorganizing my room) Well this chapter has no gang fights or cussing drunk hamsters, in fact, this is probably the most less violent chapter in this fic! (Except for the fact that someone gets slapped, but hey, that happens in practically all animes!) So sit back, munch on some sunflower seeds, (Just make sure they weren't stolen from a hamster or gerbil! ^^) and enjoy!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 4- Karu's a pervert and Iris's a guardian  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Boss's Flashback ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was after Boss kicked Karu's butt in the fight that he realized what he had done. He was walking home with his friend Lexie when he stopped in his tracks. Lexie kept on walking until she realized Boss had stopped. "Hey what's wrong Boss-man?" Lexie asked. (Uh-Huh, Stan calls Boss the same thing, I guess it's just a fad!) Boss, as if in some kind of daze, shook his head and said, "Nothing, well, I just kinda feel guilty for hurting that Karu guy." Lexie rolled her eyes. "hey, that Karu was a complete jerk. I bet all the girls are really happy he's gone!" ".why?" "Well, he likes to flirt, a lot." "So? Lot's of guys flirt. except for me of course." "*Laughing* No, no! He was going a little too far! You know, invading other's personal space." ". what a pervert." "I know." Boss caught up with Lexie. "Hey Lex, remember when we were babies and the KnockAround gang was in the park?" Boss asked. (Yup, that's a pretty wimpy gang name but that's all I can think of.) "Oh man, when they were here it was hell! I still have scars from their little parade!" Lexie exclaimed. Lexie paused for a moment, thinking, and then turned to Boss. "You know, you seem to have more bumps and scrapes from Bandit than you do from the KnockAround gang!" She said. "Well that's because Iris was there." Boss answered. "Iris? Really?" Boss sighed. "Yea, before Bandit ruined her-" "Whadda ya mean by ruined?" "Bandit destroyed her self esteem, she's too scared now." "Oh, poor Iris." "I know. She used to protect me from KnockAround. And man, for a girl-ham, she sure did pack a punch!" *POW!* Lexie smacked Boss on the face and he falls down anime style. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN!? YOU MEAN TO SAY ALL GIRL CEPT FOR IRIS ARE WEAK!?" Lexie screamed. Boss sat up and rubbed his face, there's a red paw mark on his cheek. "No!" He whines, getting to his feet. "I wouldn't dis you and you know that!" Lexie cools down and gives a ditsy, innocent smile. "Oopsie Daisy!" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Present Time ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Whoa, you mean to say a girl slapped you!?" Hamtaro exclaims. ".yea, so? I bet you've gotten smacked!" Boss mutters. "Actually I haven't." Hamtaro states. "Oh! And I never knew Karu was so close to other hams! I always thought everyone hated him!" Boss falls anime style. "That's not what Lexie meant." He mumbles.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Gee, some peeps are really clueless! Kind of an uneventful chapter, but it'll get better, meaning there will be more drunk ranting of Bandit.  
  
C-ya later alligator!  
  
+___+*{^(HamClover)^}*+___+  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	5. Bandit Goes Too Far

Out Of The Shadows  
  
By: Well I hope you know by now!  
  
July 9th, 2003  
  
Hi there! What's going on? I'm fine except for the fact that my CD player is a big piece of CRRRAAAAPPPP!!! It won't play burnt CD's!! It'll only play one burnt CD, and luckily it's the one with my fave song in it, Heart Of Sword. This chapter is a little sad, but shit happens, you know? I learned that today. I always told my self that I was a jinx, I always had bad luck happening to me! (And I'm suppositious!) But then I sat down in my room and looked at all my things. My gerbils, my Graphic Novels, my art supplies, my CD's, my paper lantern (I LOVE my paper lantern! ^^), everything. And I thought, You know, I bet that there's people out there who'd do anything for this stuff. They prolly think I'm the luckiest gal in the world. I guess I am lucky. Basically, anyone who is able to get the net and read this, you are truly blessed. There are people all over the world who'd do anything just to put their fingers on a mouse, or even food. This whole story is dedicated to those people.  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
Chapter 5- Bandit Goes Too Far  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Boss's Flashback  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When Boss and Lexie got to where Boss last saw Melody and Iris, Melody and Iris were no where to be found. Lexie seemed more concerned than Boss was, despite the fact Melody and Iris were related to Boss and not her. "Boss, where's your family? Do, do you think Bandit got them?" She asked. Boss shook his head. "No-sir-ree. I think they went back home. I should head back." Boss answered. "But what about your black eye?" Lexie asked, concerned. Boss began to head home, leaving Lexie. He stopped and shrugged. "It doesn't matter. My whole family has bumps and bruises from Bandit so what's the point?" Boss explained. Lexie sighed and looked up into the trees, as if trying to keep back tears. "I know, but." She began, but she stopped. "But what?" Boss asked. "I'm afraid! I hate to see you and your family suffer! Aren't you the least bit worried? Or concerned?" Lexie sobbed. Boss patted Lexie sympathetically. "I'll be fine, don't worry. Just think, there's prolly other hams out there who don't have a family to feed and care for them. At least I do. How bout you worry about them instead? I'll be fine!" Boss assured. Lexie looked up at him with tearful eyes. "You be careful." She murmured. Boss grinned and began to walk away. " I don't want that bastard Karu coming back and taking over," Lexie stated, smiling through her tears. Boss didn't look back, he couldn't. He had a feeling in the pit of his stomach that something bad was going to happen when he got home, and he didn't want Lexie to be part of it.  
  
When Boss got home, everything seemed. peaceful. Melody sat solemnly in a chair, it looked as if her eyes were fixed onto a land, a land that she so longed to live in. Iris rested in the basket swing. (You know, the one we often see Snoozer in that hangs over the Clubhouse? That one) She had her eyes fixed on the door, and nearly fell out of the basket with surprise when Boss opened the door. After Iris scrambled back in the basket, she said, "Oh, Boss, it's you," Boss took and few steps forward so that the shadow of the basket was right under him, like a monster about to overcome his soul. Iris peeked over the rim of the basket, staring blankly at Boss as if he couldn't be trusted. "What's with the black eye? I didn't see that this morning." She asked suspiciously. Boss covered his black eye. "It's nothing. A, an, acorn, yea, and acorn." Boss lied. Iris's face softened. Boss sighed with relief. Good, I hate when she had that look on her face! "You liar!" Iris teased. Boss grinned. But suddenly, he changed his mind and avoided looking at Iris, gazing at the statue-like Melody. "It doesn't matter." Boss muttered. Iris's face hardened again. She understood what her younger brother meant and turned around. As soon as Iris did that, the door burst open.  
  
Bandit.  
  
"WHO LEFT THE TOILET PAPER ROLL IN THE ZOO!!!!!!?????" Bandit shouted. Iris ducked in the basket, Melody looked up from her gloom startled, but Boss stood his ground. Bandit looked up at Iris. His eyes narrowed. "Get down and greet yer father!!!!" Bandit shouted. That only made Iris sink more into the basket as she timidly shook her head. Bandit cursed under his breathe as he climbed the stairs up to where the wire holding the basket started. "IF YOU DON'T GET YER LITTLE BUTT OVER HERE AND SAY HI TAH ME! I'LL GAVE TAH GET YOU!" Bandit screamed. Iris scooted the basket farther from her Dad. "NOW! DAMMIT!" "No." Iris whimpered. Bandit suddenly got a knife out and pointed it to the helpless Iris. "If you don't get yer butt over here, you'll fall down." Bandit threatened. Nothing came from Iris but a little whine for help. Bandit was just about to strike the wire with his knife when someone grabbed his paw.  
  
It was Melody.  
  
And she didn't look happy.  
  
Or sad for that matter!  
  
"Bandit!!" Melody screamed in a tone of voice Boss and Iris rarely heard. It was the tone a mother who'd risk her life for her children would use. Bandit stopped, and despite him being drunk, he also seemed surprised by Melody's act. "Who the hell do you think you are trying to hurt your own daughter!?" Melody asked. Bandit said nothing. "You outta be ashamed of yourself! Threatening your own daughter like that! You almost killed both your kids AND me! And to boot, you left your son with a scar on his ear that'll be there till he dies!!!!!!!!" Bandit had heard enough. Unless he mysteriously had pms, Bandit became furious. "YYYYYYOOOOUUUU!!!!!!!!!" He screamed to Melody. Bandit thrust his paw away from Melody's grip and tried to stab her with his knife. "Mom!" Iris screamed, realizing she was stuck in the basket until someone reeled her in. Bandit pushed Melody over the edge of the platform and she fell down on the lower level. As Bandit came down to kill his own mate, Iris, who was as helpless as her mother, looked down at the frozen-with-fear Boss and screamed, "Boss! Save Mom! She'll die if you don't!" Boss looked up solemnly at Iris. "I, I, cant. Bandit's too strong." He muttered. "No! Boss! Believe in yourself. You need to step out of the shadows! You cant stay in the darkness forever! Please Boss! Please!" Iris pleaded. Boss felt powered by Iris's speech. He also felt mad. Anger boiled. He began to stomp over to Melody and the approaching Bandit, leaving the shadow of Iris. Bandit raised the knife over his wife. (Hey! That rhymes!!) Ready for the kill. Melody opened her eyes, gasped, and shut them again, thinking she was going to die. She was wrong.  
  
"BANDIT!"  
  
Boss stood before his parents, his paws balled into fists. Bandit stopped, and lowered the knife. What Bandit saw was not a furious young hamster, he saw a crying helpless baby. Bandit dropped the knife and rubbed his eyes. Was his drunkenness playing tricks on him? It was silent, and Bandit began to scan the room, realizing what he had done. Bandit looked at his paws, one held a beer bottle. It dropped with an ear shattering crash. "W, what have I done?" Bandit asked, talking more to himself than Boss. And, without a moment's notice, Bandit took a few steps back, and left his home and family.  
  
For good.  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
Ohhh! I cliff-hanger! What'll happen to the family now that Bandit ran away? Well you'll have to find out next chapter. There's no guarantee that chapter 2 will be up tomorrow, I have a very flexible internet schedule. I have to say, this seemed to be the most dramatic chapter! Please send a review! Thank-Q!  
  
Bye-Q!!!!!!!!!  
  
HaMcLoVeR 


	6. Searching For The Search Party

Out Of The Shadows  
  
By: A silly 13 year old who has nothing better to do than write kick butt fan fics!! :D  
  
July 11, 2003  
  
Hello all! Sorry I didn't write yesterday, I was busy. I spent the night @ my friends, (Stayed up past 6:00! Boo-yah!) had my drama club thingy to go to, and for the cherry on top, something horrible happened yesterday morning. There was a horrible fire in a trailer park that was only about 5 or 10 minutes away from my house. And from what I heard, 2 people died. A little girl and her dad. I heard the Dad ran in to save his family but got burnt to a crisp. My friend's mom told me he died today. How sad. I was reading my town's newspaper and on the cover page it read- 'Fireworks kill man in Green Oak'. Good grief! This is so sad! And It's all happening so close to my home! *Looks around suspiciously* W, what if I'm next?? OMG! It's kind of ironic if you think about it. (Take the little speech I said in the last chapter about how we're lucky. The family that died were very poor. It's so ironic, it gives me chills. It seems like my whole life's has had irony in it. Scary.) ( Well, to take your mind off all that sad stuff, here's a sad chapter to Out Of The Shadows! :P  
  
Oh yea! Before I forget. I'd like to wish Bijou a happy b-day, even though it's a day late! ^__^  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************  
  
Chapter 6- Searching For The Search Party  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Boss's Flashback, you know the deal. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bandit was gone.  
  
Kablooie.  
  
Kapeesh.  
  
Well, sort of.  
  
Boss scrambled up to the second level to help Iris out of the hanging basket. She was paler than her white spotted fur. "Thanks Boss, I owe ya!" Iris says, giving Boss a nugie. (Um, is that what's it's called? I dunno, I'm a clueless Otaku! *Sobs*) Boss grins a bit, but Iris and Boss both know that their mother needed help also. When they got down to her level, Melody opened her eyes and smiled weakly. "Mom!" Boss sobbed, thinking she was going to die or something like that. Melody sat up and dusted herself off. "I'm fine sweetie, just a little fall, nothing to it." Melody said, trying to hide the fact that her kid's father may never return. Boss's eyes filled with tears and he fell into his mother's arms sobbing. "I thought you were going to die!" Boss cried. Melody's eyes also watered up; she patted her son's back sympathetically. "It's okay, we're all okay. You saved me, and I don't know how to repay you." Melody murmured. Boss looked up at his mom, his eyes gleaming. "All I want is to be with you guys. As long as you're here, you've repaid me." Said Boss. Iris grinned, but her smile faded as she realized Bandit would probably never come back. "Mom," Iris murmured, trying not to sound upset. Melody looked at Iris. "What is it?" "Bandit, he, he," "I know; we'll have to go find him." "But. he's drun-" "I know. But, we're not a family without him." Melody turned down to Boss, who had his head to a side, asking "Heke?" Melody reluctantly set her youngest child down. Boss stared at her clueless. "I'm sorry Boss, but I can't repay you right now." Boss blinked. "Why?" He asked. "Because. We need to find your father." "You and Iris? Am I coming?" "No, you just proved that you can stand in the light and stick up for yourself. I think that you're old enough to care for yourself." "But," "I'm not sure if we'll come back. You watch this house." "But, but, but," "No, no buts this time." Melody kneeled down and hugged her son tight. Iris fiddled with her paw nervously. Boss turned to Iris. "Thanks sis." He said. Iris grinned and gave Boss and thumbs-up. "You'll be A-Okay Bossy Boy!" Iris said, trying not to cry. Before Boss could hug his sister, she hustled out of the room. "Mom, where's Iris going?" Boss asked. "Outside, waiting, for me." Melody stood up. "Boss, you watch this place, okay. Iris and I are starting search party." Melody made her way to the door. Her paw on the doorknob, eyes filled with tears, she said her last words to her son. "I'm proud of you Boss. I love you."  
  
And the door shut.  
  
The next morning, Boss searched the whole park for his mom and sis. No one.  
  
He searched the alleys, the trees, trash cans, burrows, you name it.  
  
But no success. He couldn't even find Lexie anymore. It was like everyone abandoned him.  
  
Until the day she moved in.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************  
  
Ha, try and guess who SHE is. I bet you'll never know. Lol, actually, it's pretty obvious. Find out next chapter! It's the final installment of Out Of The Shadows!  
  
Stay Tuned! Oh, and stay away from fires and fireworks!  
  
H* A* M* C* L* O* V* E* R* 


	7. She

Out Of The Shadows  
  
By: She who doesn't feel like being named because you must know it by now! ^__^  
  
July 12th, 2003  
  
Hi hi! Missy HamClover here! I just saw the Cowboy Bebop movie and it ROCKS! (Ed rocks! We're practically twins! Other than the fact that I have brown hair and she's got red.) Any Bebop fan will love the movie I can tell you that! Okay, here's the final installment of Out Of The Shadows!  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Chapter 7- She  
  
"Wow! I never knew that. Didn't you ever feel lonely all alone?" Hamtaro asked Boss. Boss blushed slightly and shook his head. "Not at all, I mean, until you know who came." Boss responded. Hamtaro cocked his head to a side, blinked, and then light up, as if getting what he meant. "Oh. Okay. I know what you're talking about!" Hamtaro exclaimed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Boss's Flashback ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It had been 4 months since Melody and Iris left. He hated it to heck. The worst part was that they left on September 20th, 1 day before his b- day. Boss hated September 20th now. That day seemed to have ruined his life forever. Boss's home had turned into a pigsty, and Boss himself and gotten a little lazy without the TLC of Melody. Boss had some memories of Bandit thought. Even though Bandit was a crazed drunk, he still had a love for his family. When Bandit had fled from the house, his helmet he always wore had fallen off. A few days later, Boss had found it. He wore it ever since. Boss felt lonely and miserable. No one was to be found at the park. Boss missed Lexie, and he actually admitted he missed that good for nothing Karu too! That was, until she moved in. Bijou.  
  
Boss was sauntering down a small sidewalk to a neighborhood, when a big, long, black car drove past him. Boss had to stop and gawk at the big car; it was so long! Longer than he'd ever seen. And, the limo pulled up next the big fancy mansion Boss had enjoyed staring at for so long. This sparked his curiosity. Boss ran behind a bush next to where the limo was parked. A butler walked around the back and let a middle aged couple out. They both talked in French accents. After they got out, the butler still held the door ajar. He peered into the car and said, "Miss Maria. Please. We must go. You want to see your new house, don't you? Are you nervous?" A young girl peered out of the door. She smiled sweetly and said, "No. I'm not nervous. I am excited to be moving to America. It is Bijou who's a little afraid I guess." Maria said. Boss blinked. Bijou? Who was that? The butler rolled his eyes. "Maria. You have to stop worrying about your hamster all the time. Now lets go, your mother and father are probably waiting for you." The butler said. Maria ducked back into the limo and grabbed a fancy hamster cage. Boss perked up. Oh, so Bijou's a hamster. Finally! More hamsters! Boss thought. As Maria pulled the cage out, Boss saw a hamster he didn't expect to see. She was beautiful! He pure white fur and deep blue ribbons awed Boss. Bijou looked nervous as she peered through the bars of her cage. Boss wanted to wave a greeting to Bijou, but suddenly, he became shy. He was blushing. That's when Bijou spotted the red Boss. She gave him a sweet smile and waved. Boss simply stared. As Maria carried Bijou to her new house, Boss was frozen. He hadn't expected a beauty like her! But Boss would try to welcome Bijou.  
  
Like that worked.  
  
Boss tried to confront Bijou at least 45 times, but each time he chickened out. Maybe he'd be able to if he had someone with him..  
  
After Bijou came, Boss seemed to have become perkier. He tried his hardest to speak to Bijou, but he was so nervous. So, for a week or two, Boss took his mind off Bijou (He tried,) and think about Melody, Bandit, and Iris. He still couldn't find them. All that Boss knew was that they were alive and happy. That was all he wanted for him. They could be a family, just a little far apart. He proved that he could step out of the shadows and stand up for himself. He knew that made Melody proud.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Present time ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Boss stared blankly at the ceiling, blushing tremendously. "So that was before I moved in and the Clubhouse started?" Hamtaro asked. "Yea, only about a month before that all happened." Boss responded. Hamtaro suddenly had a wide grin on his face. "What?" Boss asked. Hamtaro kept the grin on. Suddenly, all the ham-hams burst into the room shouting "Happy Birthday!" Bijou rushed up holding a big sunflower seed cake. "Hurry and blow out the candles, before they burn out. Make a wish." Bijou said. Boss did just that. His wish you ask? No, it surprisingly wasn't for Bijou to fall in love with him. He wished that all the ham-hams would stick together through thick and thin- like a family.  
  
The End *2003 HamClover  
  
Didja like it??? I did!! Please send a review! You can also give me ideas for new fan fics! I'm open for ideas and comments! Or, do you want more info on my characters? Just e-mail me!! Thanks a bunch for reading my fan fic!  
  
Later!  
  
HamClover  
  
*****Disclaimer- I do not own Hamtaro or it's characters, although Mable, Celeste, Hitoshi, Tiko, Karu, Sabra, Midge, Melody, Bandit, Iris, Lexie, Kari, April, Ethel, and all the other characters I made up too!******** 


End file.
